Summer of Love and misfortune
by TheOceansBlueDust
Summary: With summer ahead, my nightmare behind me. I started my vacation to the city, unknown to me the people I'd meet, and the happy, and messed up adventures I would have. Who knew the nightmare would come back to bite me, and maybe even bring me some love.


HEY GUYS! Okay well this is my second story. My first one wasn't the best so I deleted it.

I'm giving writing a story another try. So please read and review that would make me really happy!

Sadly i don't own Naruto

* * *

**I saw her run. I saw her run fast. As if she was running from something…or someone. Her hair was all over the place, bouncing behind her as she fled. Her white torn T-shirt stained with a crimson color. It looked like blood, but I wasn't to positive. **

**From what I knew she wasn't headed anywhere particular. How I knew this I'm not so sure. It was as if I could feel what she was feeling, and it hurt. The pain was agonizing, and this pain, this pain was everywhere. It felt as if I myself was clobbered with wooden baseball bats. **

**Then suddenly I felt an awful strain shoot up my leg from my foot. The female had twisted her ankle and had now tripped onto the hard concrete floor. She turned up only to find the dark mysterious…thing chasing her. I could see it, and it wasn't a thing it was a person. A person looking for blood. I could feel my mind cloud over with terror. Then everything went black and I went numb.**

"TenTen! TenTen!" Someone was calling me. Who was it? It sounded familiar. I quickly snapped my eyes open to find Sakura sitting at the end of my bed smacking my leg.

"Stop hittin my leg or I'm going to smack that pink head of your Pinks!" I emphasized the word Pinks cause it's the nickname me and Ino had given her because of her bumblegumish hair. Though it doesn't bother Sakura as much as it used to. Tear.

She rolled her eyes at me and said "Okay. Okay. Sheesh just hurry and get ready we gotta leave before Ino has a cow." Ahh that blondie could never be patient whenever we were going on vacation.

"Don't you mean have a pig." I told her, while Sakura, chuckling, took her leave from my bedroom. I stared at my doorway thinking how I had such awesome friends to wake me up in the morning. 'Wait! How the fuck did they get IN my house! I made sure I locked every damn door and window. So how the fuck!'

Well forgetting that, For the time being, my mind traveled back to the dream I just had. I didn't understand it. It seemed so real. I'm not afraid of dreams like some people that cry for their mommies, but this one was different. Maybe it was foreshadowing some dark event happening in the future. Maybe it was just my bad luck that I happened to have a bad dream on the night me and my 2 best friends were taking a trip to the city for the whole summer? 'Meh screw it. It was just a dream doesn't mean shit…. Wow I have a really bad potty mouth. ERG! Focus TenTen! FOCUS!'

I didn't pack anything the day before. So I ran to my closet graved a big ass suitcase, opened my draw, scooped up around seven pairs of jeans. Including my favorite pair. They're baby blue with a giant rip going down the right knee, and one of the back pockets had the letter T on the back in white.

I also graved many pairs of shorts, shirts, and all the undergarments I had, and stuffed them all in the suit case. 'ugh! It wont close!' It wouldn't close no matter what I did. I put all the fricken heavy things I owned on top to see if I could zip it up. I even sat on it! After many, many useless tries to get that thing to close I just graved myself a back pack and stuffed some of the shit I had inside the suitcase into it.

NOW it finally closed! Then I took the bags outside my nice green colored door to the stairways. Then you want to know what I did? I flung them down. It was fun to watch them fly and make cool flips on the way down. It landed with a giant 'THUD'. I heard Ino and Sakura's feet quickly coming out of the kitchen doorway thing. Ironically that is exactly where the suitcase landed.

Ino came out first and didn't see the bag lying right there on the floor. So she tripped over it. It all happened in slow motion too! Her face was one of the most funniest things on the earth! She fell right on her face. I covered my mouth to conceal the laugh that was threatening to let itself go, but Sakura had not wanted to hide it. She laughed, and laughed. I came running down the stairs at an awesome speed might I add.

I helped Ino get off the floor. When I looked down at where she fell I saw blood. Sakura was still laughing and pushing Ino into the kitchen to plug up her bloody nose. I couldn't move I just stared at the little puddle blood. My head flashed back to the dream. Shivers went up my spin. I just.. I couldn't stop looking at it, even though a feeling of forbidding locked itself into the pit of my stomach.

"TENTEN! Snap out of it so I can hurry and make you pay for damaging my beautiful face. DAMN IT TENTEN!"

"AHH! Stop yelling! I'm Sorry I'm so-… AHAHAHAHA!" I had stop to wheeze before going back to my laughing, cause standing in front of me was Ino with a tampon in each of her nostrils. You could see the blood soaking it. It was so funny yet so gross! She waited impatiently for me to finish my laughing. When I finished she explained to me that she didn't want to put a piece of rough paper towel into her nose.

Ino rolled her eyes, muttered a whatever at me, and walked back into the kitchen where Sakura was kindly making me breakfast. OH I love that girl.

"Whatcha making Pinks?"

"I am making pancakes and bacon." she said. She was pretty proud of herself.

"I am soo not eating that bacon Pinks. You know how fattening that is for you?" Ino went on and on about health issues with greasy food, and how its going to make her gain weight. Blah blah blah.

"Ino?" I said slowly

"Yes TenTen, how can I help you?" She talked to me as if she was a greeter at Wal-mart. Though I don't think Greeters say that. Do they? I don't know.

"Are you sure the only reason you won't eat bacon is because its greasy and stuff?'

" Um yes that is just what I was talking about."

"Are you sure it's not because you feel you would be eating your own kind?" She, and Sakura went quiet. Ino was taking time to process what I had just said. All of a sudden her face looked pissed.

"OW! You kicked my leg Ino!" She kicked my leg! It hurt people. IT HURT! She just turned away from me. When Sakura said to stop, or we could burn our hair for roughhousing in the kitchen. Then she shooed us to my table, and put breakfast in front of us.

Luckily we ate breakfast in peace. A few comments here and there. Well it was peaceful till I asked how they BROKE INTO MY HOUSE. that's when the bickering started on who had come up with the brilliant idea on how to get in a locked house. I just looked the dream coming back to me. What that was I don't know. What I do know is that I have friends, as weird as they are, that will always be here for me.

Sakura was like the older sister, no not a mom, a sister. You know someone you can talk to, whose smart, and takes responsibility. Ino was like a younger sister, worrying about her looks, going with the crowd, but is always there to help. Me? Well I don't know, but I'm in this family somewhere damn it!

After that little explanation in my head I finished my breakfast, got my suitcase, and bag, and put them in the trunk of my car. Ino and Pinks followed soon after. We had everything ready for our vacation. Luggage, a cool destination, a map(we will probably end up getting lost anyways). I got into the drivers seat of my silver Mazda 3, Sakura in the passenger, and Ino in the back.

"You girls ready for the city!" I yelled loudly

"YEAH!" they screamed back in sync. With that I cranked up the tunes. Buckled the seatbelt, put the car in drive, Drove that sucker out of the driveway, and into the road.

"OFF TO WINDGATE CITY!" I screamed enthusiastically. With summer ahead, my nightmare behind me. We started our vacation to WindGate city, unknown to us the people we'd meet, and the happy, sad, terrifying adventures we would have.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys!

Please review. Tell me if it was good enough to have another chapter.


End file.
